Walk Me Home
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: AFTERMATH of RAINY DAY MAN / SEQUEL / COMPANION PIECE!!! What were the thoughts of Serena and Trowa after their brief encounter in the rain? [Complete]
1. Story Continues

Title: Walk Me Home  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective  
owners. The song "Walk Me Home" by Mandy Moore does not belong to me.   
  
With the reviews telling me to write a sequel, I am pleased to announce that I am   
thinking of a plot. I have some ideas. Right now, please enjoy this one. This is   
the aftermath of "Rainy Day Man" so if you haven't read that, go read it first.  
  
Let me warn you, this is only a companion / sequel piece mainly focus on the feelings  
about Rini and Serena, but it DOES have an in depth look on Serena's feelings about   
Trowa Barton. I'm sorry but NO Trowa and Serena does not get together in this one.   
  
Now on with the story. Peace!!  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
(Serena)  
"Sweet dreams, Rini."  
  
Starring at the sleeping form of the pink haired rabbit, I found myself  
thinking. 'I still can't believe Rini is my daughter from the future but that will   
explain why I am so protective of her sometimes. I wonder what Luna would say.'  
*Sigh.* 'I know Rini must be homesick. When we were walking home, I thought my hand  
had lost all circulation.'  
  
(Flashback)  
"Let's go home huh Rini. Looks up the rain has finally let up." (an: this   
may look familiar). I offered her my hand. Normally, she probably turn her back  
on me but instead, Rini grabbed it immediately and leaned her full weight on it.  
  
"All right, mommy," she whispered.  
  
'Mommy' Hearing her say that almost break my heart. What is this little  
girl doing in the past? Why is Rubeus coming after her? Whatever the reason, I   
know I am not going to let anything happen to her.  
(end flashback)  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Walk Me Home   
I don't wanna go all the way alone  
Baby would you walk with me home  
Baby would you take my hand  
Come with me now to a special land  
Baby would you walk with me home  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
I turned from the bed, and starred up at the crescent moon in the night   
sky. I could not sleep yet. I have a lot on my mind right now. I remembered that   
adrenaline feeling when I transformed into Princess Serenity how Rubeus was   
vapourized before my very eyes. Mostly, I remembered *the* kiss with Trowa. It   
was short and brief but for those few moments it felt like my whole body was on   
fire. None of my kisses with Darien ever left me feeling so warm. I closed   
my eyes and I could taste his soft lips on mine, his bangs entwined with mine,   
I just wish ... if only....  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Ohh, ohh, ohh 3 A.M.  
You're on my mind once again  
I must have been dreamin'  
Thought I felt your heartbeat just then  
And I wondered how it would be  
If I was your lady  
And you were my friend  
I would put my heart in your hand   
And it would never end  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
(Rini)  
I heard Serena voice, "Sweet dreams, Rini."  
  
'She does care!' I was so scared in the rain storm and I only had Luna P  
with me. The only person that I thought about was Serena. I'm just glad that   
Sailor Moon came when she did. 'Sailor Moon' I can't believe Serena is Sailor   
Moon! Serena is just a klutz but Sailor Moon is too. Sailor Moon risked her life   
to save me. She has the Imperium Silver Crystal which means I can go back to the   
future and save Mommy. 'I missed my Mommy so much!'  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Baby would you walk me home (walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (all alone)  
Baby would you walk with me home  
Baby would you take my hand (take my hand)  
Come with me now to a special land (ohh)  
Baby would you walk with me home  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Serena is my Mommy from the past. I don't know why I was so  
mean to her. I didn't mean it. I hope Serena knows that. I remember Mommy   
always calls me "Small Lady" when I say or do something bad. (an: I know   
Neo Queen Serenity never actually call Rini "Small Lady" but it's liked when   
parents call us by our middle names when we are bad.) Mommy always forgives   
me afterwards. I hope Serena does too.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
I hold your picture   
Next to my heart all the time  
Oh yeah, baby  
You're my dream come true  
So glad you're mine  
And I wondered how it would be  
If I was your lady  
And you were my friend  
I would put my heart in your hands  
And it would never end  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
(Serena)  
I don't know why I keep thinking about Trowa. I mean aren't Darien and  
I destined together? Who am I kidding Darien and Raye seemed so happy as a couple.  
Trowa was so sweet to me when I found about Darien and Raye. When he put his arms  
around me, I was so reassured. It was liked he was taking away all my worries  
even though we had only just met. Darien never really encouraged only laughed at  
my imcompetence. Sure Tuxedo Mask had been there but that's only Darien with a   
mask on. Trowa was there even though he had no memories of his own. He saved  
my life not once but twice when I needed him the most, when I was all alone.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Baby would you walk me home (Baby would you walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (All alone)  
Baby would you walk with me home  
(Baby would you) take my hand   
Come with me now to a special land (Ohh)  
Baby would you walk with me home  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Suddenly, I heard movement from the bed. Fearing something has happened  
I quickly made my way to Rini's side. Her face had a serene look on it, and she  
was smiling in her sleep. I ran my fingers with her hair and pushed back her bangs  
then I leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. Rini settled even deeper in  
her covers but did not wake up.  
  
Looking at Rini, I could not help but feel guilty at all the mean things  
that I said to her. Luna was right. Rini was just a helpless little girl without  
her parents. I was so cruel to her when she wanted to share my bed. I called  
her names and made fun of her. When I do want to be her friend, she gives me  
a cold shoulder.   
  
"Rini, I love you even though I don't show it very well. Ok kiddo? I am  
just glad that you are safe."  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Oh, oh, oh  
Everyday and night I wanna hold you   
Understand that I am gonna love you  
In my own special way (In my own special way)  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
(Rini)  
I turned slightly to snuggle more comfortably in the covers but the bed   
squeaked. I was afraid that Serena would yell at me for still being up so late   
at night, so I kept my eyes shut. I heard Serena come over to me. For a moment,  
i thought that Serena might suspect something but I was wrong. She brushed away  
some of my bangs and I felt her kiss my forhead. That reminds me of what Mommy   
used to do at night. Then I heard Serena said, "Rini, I love you even though   
I don't show it very well. Ok kiddo? I am just glad that you are safe."  
  
I almost had the urge to wake up right now and throw my arms around Serena  
and tell her everything but I didn't. Serena doesn't know that I am awake but   
not matter what I am going to tell Serena how much she means to me tomorrow.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Baby would you walk me home   
I don't wanna go all the way alone   
Baby would you walk with me me home  
(If you take my hand) Baby would you take my hand   
Come with me now to a special land  
Baby would you walk with me home (Oh, oh, oh)  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
(Serena)  
I guess I was just being paranoid when I thought something was going to  
happen to Rini. She was sleeping so peacefully. I walked towards the window   
again and put my head against the window pane. *Sigh* Then for some reason, I  
began to hum the song "Walk Me Home" by Mandy Moore. I don't remember much   
except for the last part.  
  
"Baby would you walk me home (Baby, would you walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (All alone)  
Baby would you walk with me me home (Home)  
  
Home, home, home  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Would you walk with me home?"  
  
'Trowa, would you let me walk you home? To your past? Your future?   
You're so myserious, yet you help me find my way home. When I was so scared   
of the storm, of losing Rini, of not being able to find myself, you were   
there for me. You know what? You did more than that, somehow, you find   
your way into my heart.'  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
The End  
  
Once again, I DO have a plot for the sequel in the works, so look for it  
in the near future. Until then pls r/r and let me know what you think 'k.  
More reviews is a nice incentive for a sequel. Peace ppls!! 


	2. Update Author's Note

Hey, Eyes_of_Pearl here with an update. Hopefully you guys are enjoying  
Rainy Day Man and Walk Me Home. Don't worry, I'm coming up with a story  
to make it a trilogy where Serena and Trowa finally get together. Here   
is a preview of what's to come:  
`~`~`~`~`  
Unforseen circumstances brought these two lost souls together. A touch,   
a kiss... but just as quickly, they were torn apart. Both are drawn   
to the Moon. Beautiful, yet mysterious, what secrets lie in this barren   
city of love and war?  
`~`~`~`~`  
  
I know not a lot but it did catch your attention....  
  
Remember to r/r and let me know what you think. Also, please read my   
other story called Thoughts on War. It's my take what the G-boys are   
thinking as Heero blasted that fallen piece from the Libra. Pls read  
it and give me your input. 


	3. Another One but still Important

Attention all readers!!! This is very important due to the lack of reviews  
on my first story / GW fic "Thoughts on War" I am going to discontinue and  
take it off the net. Unless somebody tells me otherwise, I am going to take  
it off in about a week. If you guys want to read and review it, let me know.  
I welcome flames as well.   
  
Anyway, also ready my other two stories "Rainy Day Man" and "Walk Me Home".   
"Walk Me Home" is the sequel to "Rainy Day Man" which is Serena/Trowa ficcie.  
Don't worry, once I find some time to sit down and write, there will be   
another installment to the story.  
  
Until then, Peace!! 


End file.
